Interview with a Sith 38 - LORD KAS'IM
by scottivan
Summary: Have you ever wanted to get to know a sith lord outside of the dark side?


**An interview with Lord Kas'im, a Dark Lord of the Sith,  
with the Brotherhood of Darkness**** (Approx. 1082 BBY - 1000 BBY)  
**

**INTERVIEWER** \- Good morning, Lord Kas'im. Thank you for meeting with me.  
I have several questions for you.

**LORD KAS'IM** \- While Lord Kaan has graciously granted you access to the  
Brotherhood, I must protest. Why must you waste my time asking pointless  
questions? What is it about the sith that interests you?

**INTERVIEWER** \- I am more interested in you as an individual. For example,  
why did you first join the sith? Why not join the jedi order?

**LORD KAS'IM** \- I wanted to reach my full potential. The jedi are limited by  
their own arrogance. They foolishly submit themselves to the "will of the force"  
instead of being true leaders, and command the force. The sith, on the other  
hand, are true leaders. We command and control the force. The force does not  
control the sith.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Well said. Subject change. At the academy on Korriban, why  
did you decide to give your master's lightsaber to apprentice Bane?

**LORD KAS'IM** \- Because I felt that he had earned it. His defeat of the zabrak  
apprentice Sirak was most impressive.

**INTERVIEWER** \- But in that case, why not give it to Sirak after he defeated  
and humiliated Bane in their first meeting?

**LORD KAS'IM** \- When Sirak defeated and humiliated Bane during their first  
match, it nearly completely destroyed Bane. For awhile, it seemed as if he had  
lost his desire or will to fight. Which is understandable. After all, Sirak was  
considered the top apprentice at the academy. Some even considered him to  
be the legendary Sith'ari of folklore. He was expected to win. However, Bane  
soon "found" his fight. When he destroyed Sirak during their rematch, I felt  
that Bane deserved my master's lightsaber. He proved himself worthy that  
afternoon. He made me feel like a proud father that day.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Do you enjoy any favourite foods?

**LORD KAS'IM** \- Feen is a sweet fruit from the twi'lek home world of Ryloth.  
Gardulla is a beverage from my home world of Nal Hutta. However, I rarely  
get a chance to enjoy them much on Korriban. I need to import them.

**INTERVIEWER** \- How do you relax, whenever you have free time?

**LORD KAS'IM** \- I never relax, as I have no time. The Brotherhood of Darkness  
keeps me busy. If I'm not here at the academy, I am fighting the jedi beside my  
fellow dark lords on Ruusan. Whenever I can, I sit on my knees and meditate  
upon the code of the sith, and focus upon the forthcoming battle.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Have you ever taken a vacation and travelled the galaxy?

**LORD KAS'IM** \- Not since I was about 8 years old. My parents were slaves on  
Nal Hutta. We accompanied our slave master on several of his trips to meet with  
his many business associates. That is the closest I have ever come to a vacation.  
Thankfully, I was freed from that life by Lord Na'daz, when he purchased me.

**I****N****TERVIEWER** \- Do you have any hobbies? Is there some pastime you enjoy?

**LORD KAS'IM** \- Please don't laugh at this, but I enjoy baking in the academy's  
kitchen. The apprentices enjoy eating my culinary creations. I never get to taste  
any of my creations, as there are never any leftovers.

**I****N****TERVIEWER** \- Is there a powerful sith lord from the past, which you would have  
liked to have met?

**LORD KAS'IM** \- No. Why would I waste my time with any of those failures?  
Despite having all their power, they failed in their quest to bring an end to the  
pathetic jedi order. Tulak Hord, Marka Ragnos, Naga Sadow, Exar Kun, Darth Revan;  
even the mighty Emperor Vitiate failed. I have no interest in those losers. Instead of  
fighting the jedi, they fought each other. Lord Kaan and his Brotherhood have  
brought the old ways to an end. Sith no longer fight sith. We are now united  
against the jedi order.

**I****N****TERVIEWER** \- Thank you for your time, Lord Kas'im. I greatly appreciate it.

**LORD KAS'IM** \- Get the hell out of my sight, moron.


End file.
